As The Game Changes ReWrite
by xtz56
Summary: Completely different from the rushed crap I had put together for the first one, this one will be different. Jon will not be Jack's brother, but a fellow student, and when disaster strikes Jon will hold the key to either save the world or destroy it.
1. New Beginnings

**Welcome to the rewrite of** **As The Game Changes**

 **"…" talking**

 **'…' thoughts**

 **-…- Bee's speech**

 **[…] comms**

 **{Author notes}**

 ***line break***

 **Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

3rd person Pov

Jon's day starts off as close to normal, as normal gets. He gets up and has a bowl of cereal before packing everything he needs for the day. He then gets into blue 1970 Dodge Charger with black racing stripes, and drives to school. It's not an exciting drive. Arriving at school he parks his car, and heads to class. As he's walking a rock whizzes by his head.

"Can I help you Vince, or are you going to waste my time" Jon said in a bored tone

"Yeah, you can help me… by dying like your parents did" Laughed Vince

"Sigh- people like you, are the reason why the world has so many problems. So how about you wake up and realize that you are not going to get anywhere in life if you keep antagonizing people" Jon sighed as he pinches the bridge of his nose, before turning around and continuing to walk to class

"Yeah, well you're just as useless if not more so than me. At least I can get laid" Vince yelled

Jon chooses to ignore him, and walks into his classroom. The bell rings and Jon sits near the window, and puts on his headphones, ignoring the outside world. He does his work as it gets handed to him, if he doesn't know something he just Googles it. A few hours pass and its lunch, he buys his lunch and sits outside to eat it. As he is eating he sees a blue motorcycle with voluptuous woman riding it. He watches her go by, then gets up and throws away the trash from his lunch. A bell rings signaling the end of lunch, as he is walking back to class the ground shakes.

'Shit! What the fuck was that?' Jon thinks to himself, then the ground shakes again, causing windows to shatter.

'I'd better get out of here' he thinks to himself, before dashing for an exit. As he exits the building he sees a gigantic flying fortress.

"What in the name of Lucifer is that?" He yells. Not wanting to find out he sprints to his car, and revs the engine to get people to move out of his way. Once on the road he pulls out a headset.

"Epsilon, what the hell is going on" He yells into the headset

"Seismic activity. Too random to be an earthquake. Spikes reaching magnitudes of 10+ on the Richter scale at the epicenter" The headset responds

"HOLY FUCK" Jon shouts out of astonishment, then an explosion goes off under his car launching it into the air. It crash lands, rolling it onto its roof. Jon is knocked unconscious due to being smashed around in his seat.

 **A few hours later**

"Ugh, Epsilon what happened?" Jon asked his headset

"Detonation, under the vehicle" Epsilon responded

"Give me a bio scan" Jon said

"Analyzing… Processing…Done! Four broken ribs, broken left arm, broken right ankle" Epsilon stated

"Well, that's just peachy" groaned Jon

"Indeed, scanning for any caves, or other form of shelter… Shelter Found. Walk 1 mile due north" noted Epsilon

"Well, fuck my life" complained Jon, as he slowly "tried" to climb out of the vehicle. After the pain of getting out of the destroyed vehicle he started shuffling his way north. He put on his headphones which weren't destroyed, put on Around The World by Daft Punk. He walked for what felt like an eternity, he then collapsed not being able to move anymore.

'Damn, this is where I die. I can't die yet I have too much to live for, yes I made mistakes, but I can't die in this desolate area. Come on body move. I want to make my dreams come true. I've worked too hard for me to not achieve them. COME ON YOU PIECE OF SHIT BODY, MOVE' he thinks to himself. He then hears his body cracking, snapping, and popping, as he climb back onto his feet and continues walking. Little did Jon know that he was being watched.

 **Inside Autobot base**

 **3rd person Pov**

Optimus was watching the security feeds when he noticed a human walking towards the base. He noticed that the human collapsed for a minute before getting back up and continuing to walk towards their base. Ratchet came over as Optimus watched the human, and noticed how close he was to the base

"Optimus, you realize how close that human is to the base" Ratchet noted

"Yes, old friend I am aware that he is close to base" Optimus responded as the proximity alarm sounded, and three bots ran into the room.

"Decepticons?" the blue femme asked

"No. it's a human" Optimus said as he showed the security feed

"He looks familiar" said Arcee, everyone looked at her

"Now that you mention it, I think that he's in my class" Jack said "but I really don't know anything about him though"

"He looks like he could use some help" noted Raf

"Yeah, you're right" said Arcee as she and jack walked towards the door.

 **With Jon**

 **3** **rd** **person Pov**

'Damn I can't move anymore. Well I guess this it. GG world, GG. Better luck next time' Jon thinks to himself as he lays face down slowly bleeding to death, when he lifts his head and sees a headlight coming towards him

"P-P-Please, h-h-help me" he says hoarsely, before passing out.

"Arcee, is he…dead?" asked Jack

"No, my bio scanner says that he is still alive, but barely" Arcee said

[Arcee, to base we're gonna need a ground bridge. Mission Accomplished] Said Arcee

[Received, sending ground bridge to your location] said Ratchet. The bridge appeared before Arcee and Jack, they both then walked through heading back to base.

*line break*

 **Well here's the first chapter. Read and review. Still on the hunt for a beta reader.**

 **Peace out**

 **-xtz56**


	2. And then the unthinkable happens

**Welcome to chapter 2**

 **Enjoy. Remember to read and review**

 **"…" talking**

 **'…' thoughts**

 **-…- Bee's speaking**

 **{Author Notes}**

*line break*

 **Chapter 2: and then the unthinkable happens**

Inside Jon's mind

3rd person Pov

"Ugh, what the hell happened? The last thing I remember is passing out and seeing a large feminine robot pick me up like a toy." Said Jon as he held his head.

"Well, you're not wrong. That did happen" a mysterious feminine voice said

"WTF? Who are you? Show yourself, or I will use lethal force!" Yelled Jon as he got into a fighting stance

'Come on Epsilon, were is that armor… Damn. I can't reach Epsilon, meaning I can't access my armor. Useless implant! Just remember your teachings' Jon thinks to himself. Then a 16 foot feminine looking robot walks towards him, and he just raises an eyebrow.

"Well it looks like I'm fucked. Who are you and what do you want, and where are we for that matter?" Jon asked, trying not to invoke the wrath of the large robot.

"Hello Human, I am Solus Prime. As for what I want, I would like for you to hear me out, and currently in your mind. "Says the robot. Looking closer Jon sees that she is a very sexy looking femme. Her color is gunmetal gray with gold accents. Her armor matches her form perfectly, with curves that almost make her look like a real woman.

"Great. I've officially lost my mind, I'm dreaming up female robots that are way larger than me. Why can't I just be a normal person, and dream of normal things, like having a family." Jon rants.

"I can assure you that this is no dream, and I'm very real" Stated Solus Prime.

"Then why don't you talk to me in person, like a normal person? Oh wait you're not a person so never mind, carryon" Jon replies sarcastically

"I've been watching you since you were a sparkling, and you have intrigued me. Where others have given up, you persevere and push forward, would you explain why?" asked Solus

"You've watched my whole life, you damn well know the answer" Jon replied angrily. Little did Solus know, she was walking a very fine line between Jon attacking her, and not attacking her.

"I want to understand it from your point of view though" stated Solus, not seeing the waves of rage radiating from Jon.

"Do you know what it's like to watch your parents die right in front of you, and know that you can do nothing to save them? So I settled for the next best thing, revenge. You've watched my life, I was always ostracized for being different. As I watched the only two people who had ever showed me affection die, something inside of me snapped. I wanted to kill the bastard that ruined my life, so you know what I did? I took the knife out of killer's hands and cut out his eyes before cutting his face and chest open" Jon said as his hair covered his eyes, and a maniacal smile appeared on his face

"And how has that event changed you?" asked Solus

"The biggest changes that I've noticed about myself is that I can suppress my rage until it overwhelms me, and that I really enjoy violence and destruction" Said Jon with the maniacal smile on his face

"Anything, else" asked Solus

"Yeah. Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much? Cause I'm getting really tired of listening to you and your self-righteousness. It honestly makes me sick" Says Jon as he gets into a fighting stance and mutters "Iron Juggernaut" and a giant black mech flies in from nowhere, and it scoops Jon up and inserts him into its chest. The mech then bangs its fists together, and says in Jon's voice "Now this fight seems a little more fair, at least now that I have a form that can go toe to toe with you" Jon then throws a punch and it connects throwing Solus Prime back about 250 feet {approx. 76 meters}, and _I am Iron Man_ by Dark Passengers starts to play through the mech's speaker

"Please stop. I don't want to hurt you!" said Solus Prime.

"Funny, I want to… TEAR YOU TO PIECES!" Screamed Jon, as he charged at Solus Prime, only for her to side step his attack. Jon skidded to a stop and jumped into the air. He then activated his mech's thrusters making it follow Solus' movements. He then slams into the ground creating a shockwave. Solus braces herself as the shockwave hits her. Out of the dust she sees Jon slowly walking towards her, and several panels on the armor have folded back revealing a multitude of weapons. Ranging from brass knuckles, to rocket launchers.

"Please. I need your help" Screamed Solus

"Why should I help you? Every time I've tried to be nice to people, I get stabbed in the back. So why should trust you and help you?" Jon asked, his voice laced with venom. Solus Prime noticed that he was right, as she watched his life, every time he had tried to get along with people, they hurt him. Sometimes physically, and other times emotionally.

"You're right. You have no reason to help me. I'm just a random person who you met in your dreams. If you decide to help me, follow your mind, because creativity is the key" said Solus cryptically, as the world faded to black.

Outside of Jon's Dream world

Everyone watched as Jon groaned as he woke up.

"Where the hell am I?" Jon asked, slightly dazed. He looked around seeing that he was in some form of cave.

"Still alive" Said a stern voice. Jon looks to his right and sees four people.

"And you four are?" Jon Asked

"Jack Darby" Said the raven haired male

"Rafael Esquivel" Said the younger orange haired male.

"Miko Nadikai" Said the overly excited young female

"June Darby" said the middle aged woman

"I'm assuming you all know who I am?" Jon asked

"yes" they all respond

'Something seems off. Epsilon scan them and run background checks' Jon thinks.

"Already on it sir" Epsilon replied mentally "their background checks are all clear"

"Alright, just by looking around, and seeing all of this oversized furniture it's pretty obvious that you are all hiding something, so how about you tell me." Jon says sternly. Then he sees 5 gigantic humanoid robots walk into view, and he visibly stiffens and his expression gets darker.

"Seeing that your large friends are able to more efficiently than the government could make, I'm going to assume that you five are extraterrestrials, or aliens if you prefer" Jon scoffed, as he stood up 'Epsilon have the Hell Legion on standby' Jon thinks

"Yes sir" Epsilon responds through Jon's implant. The red and white bot then squints and asks "what was that signal that came out of your head? I didn't know humans could send electrical signals outside of their body." The bot noted.

"No they can't, the only reason I can is because I have an implant in my brain, and I was communicating with an associate of mine." Jon said, then the red and blue bot spoke. "I am Optimus prime. Leader of the Autobots. We are dedicated to protecting your world and the rest of the universe, from the wrath of the Decepticons."

"Uh Huh." Jon said, completely unimpressed "Let me just inform you that this not the first time I have come in contact with your race. The individual I came in contact with was a purple robot named ST3V3, and let's just say all that's left of him is a pile of ashes "Jon said darkly "I'm just going to be upfront here, I don't trust anyone in this building" Jon said point blank

"Why not?" Miko asked

"Why not? Don't make me laugh. You honestly want to know? Fine. I'll tell you. It happened 7 years ago. It started off as a normal day. I left for school and my parents left for work. At school, I was constantly ostracized and teased for not having any friends and having a weird last name. I honestly don't care about having friends. When I got home I saw an extra car in the drive way. When I got inside I saw… blood… All over the floor and walls. As I walked into kitchen, you wanna know what I saw? I saw my parents being stabbed over and over. I felt something inside of me snap. I charged at the attacker and grabbed the knife. I then… Cut his face open, then his chest, then I stabbed his heart. Everything after that is a blur. I ended up being moved out here, and the rest is history." Jon sighed, as everyone's jaw dropped

"What is your last name" Mrs. Darby, asked cautiously

"Lucifer. My name is Jonathan Lucifer. I am the heir to Lucifer Industries" Jon said, causing everyone to gasp 'Epsilon, Hell Legion ASAP, and give me Hell armor 666' Jon thinks into his implant

"On it Sir. 666 is on its way" Epsilon responded into the implant

"What was in that signal that you sent from your implant" asked the red and white bot

"Just the culmination of my hobby" Jon said, making all of the Autobots optics widen. Then 50 humanoid machines and a larger exo-suit fly into the room, making everyone take a step back. Ignoring the pain he felt, he sprints to the larger exo-suit and jumps to it. As he jumps the suit's chest armor folds back revealing a cockpit, which Jon lands in, the armor then folds back into place hiding the cockpit from view. The exo-suit is about ten feet tall, and is covered in black colored armor, with red LED light flowing along the armor making it look more demonic.

"Jon, please calm down. No harm shall come to you here" Optimus rumbled

"Have you ever watched your family die right in front of you and know that you can't do anything to save them? Have you ever had everyone around you not give two shits about you because all they want is your money? No. I don't think that you've ever endured any of those. Let me just tell you that while I was passed out. I met another self-righteous bot, and she said her name was Solus Prime" Jon laughed as the bots visibly stiffened. "She tried to convince me to help her, and you want to know what I did, I attacked her after she explained that she had watched me throughout my life. I honestly detest people who like self-righteous pricks, they think that they are above everyone else and it pisses the hell out of me." Jon growled

"Jon please, stop. We don't want to fight you. I can say that I know how you feel losing your family, and we can help you through it. Please let us help you" Optimus rumbled, hoping that he got through to the young man

"I-" Jon's voice broke as emotions flooded through him, and he started sobbing "I'm so *sob* sorry *sob* I've just grown so bitter to people. Please forgive *sob* me. *sob* I'm tired of *sob* being lonely" Jon choked out. His battle suit slowly landed again and he got out of it before collapsing from being emotionally exhausted.

"Please, just let me sleep for a while" Jon said very softly, as his consciousness slipped away. Mrs. Darby almost panicked, due to him being unresponsive, until she noticed that he was still breathing.

Jon's Dream world

Jon wakes up in his dream world and notices that Solus Prime is standing there watching him, and he hangs his head in shame

"Solus Prime. I am very sorry for assaulting you. I was completely out of line, and any reason I could give you is a not a good reason." Jon said in a depressed tone

"You're right, but I forgive you, because I was insensitive and didn't think about how you would feel about discussing your past, and for that I am truly sorry." Said Solus Prime

"Forgiven. It's in the past. I'm tired of being alone in this world, and most people don't see me as a person, because of my money." Jon said, the last part in a sad tone.

"Why not try to have a relationship?" asked Solus Prime

"Two problems with that. First, I've seen as a walking money bag. Second, I haven't met many women with the passion for creating new and innovative ideas" He said, not noticing Solus Prime's spark skipping a beat. "I guess by my world's definition, I am a technomancer. I have a chip in my head that allows me to communicate with technology. So in addition to being everything I stated before, I guess I can add being a freak to the list" Jon laughed.

"Maybe you just haven't found the right woman yet?" Solus noted

"You're probably right, even so, I feel like anyone I meet could end up treating me like a science experiment. I think I'm starting to wake up" Jon responded as he started to fade away

"Good bye for now Jon" said Solus

"Later" Jon said

*line break*

Holy crap. This is one of the longest chapters I have ever written.

Read and Review.


	3. New Homes

**No I'm not dead and neither is this story. I have been insanely busy for the past few months and haven't had any time to devote to this story.**

 **Enjoy. Remember to read and review**

 **"…" talking**

 **'…' thoughts**

 **-…- Bee's speaking**

 **{Author Notes}**

*line break*

 **Chapter 3: new homes**

Autobot base

Jon slowly sits up, and looks around.

"Why does it feel like I've been run over by a bus?" he mutters as shakes his head. He sees everyone staring at him.

"What? I don't bite" Jon said

"I believe introductions are in order, I am Optimus Prime Leader of the Autobots." Optimus said. The rest of the bots followed Optimus's lead and introduced themselves. Jon was issued living quarters where he could store the things he had with him. His Guardian was Smokescreen. And surprisingly Jon and Smokescreen got along pretty well.

 ***later that day***

"Hey Smokescreen, think you could help me run some errands?" Jon asked

"Yeah sure, where we going?" Smokescreen replied

"Hardware store, electronics store, and a hunting shop" Jon said

"That's an odd combination of stores" Smokescreen commented

"I know it is, but I have some specifics things I need for a project" Jon said as he pulled out a shopping list.

"Alright then" Smokescreen said. As we were heading out Jon informed Optimus that they were going out to run some errands.

At the hardware stare Jon bought a welder, drill w/ drill bits, gas pistons, and miscellaneous bits of hardware. At the electronics store He purchased a soldering iron, solder, flux, tons of copper wire, several blank circuit boards, and various other electrical components. At the hunting store Jon bought several spools of 25lb monofilament fishing line. After that Jon and Smokescreen drove back to base.

 ***back at Base***

When Jon and Smokescreen arrive back base, Jon gets out and unloads several boxes that hold all of the materials he bought. After the boxes were taken out of smokescreen's trunk he transformed. Jon picked up the boxes and put them in his assigned quarters before pulling out a laptop and began transferring files onto a thumb drive. As the files were transferring he unpacked the boxes and organized the materials by what they were and their purpose. He then pulled up some electrical schematics and started soldering. He soldered until there was a knock on his door.

"Hey Jon, you in there?" Jack asked

"Yeah, what do you need?" Jon replied

"Uhh, there is someone out here who wants to speak with you" Jack said

"Alright, I'll be right there just need to finish something first" Jon said, as he continued to solder until he completed the circuit boards. He then pulled out the thumb drive with the files transferred onto it, and walked out into the main area of the base. Agent Fowler was standing there yelling at the bots about how the town of Jasper was going to have to be rebuilt after they failed to stop the Decepticons.

"Yo, did someone call me?" Jon hollered, making Agent Fowler turn and face Jon before taking a step backwards

"J-Jonathan L-Lucifer" Fowler stammered.

"That's my name, don't wear it out" Jon said

"What in the name of Uncle Sam's star spangled shorts are you doing here?" Fowler asked

"I've been living in Jasper since the incident" Jon said

"How did you find out about the bots?"

"They saved me after the Decepticons attacked. Can you do me a favor?" Jon asked

"Uhh, sure" Fowler said

"Can you give this to Andrew Smith at Lucifer Industries and tell him that he is authorized to use material D47" Jon asked Fowler

"Yeah sure. What's D47?" Said Fowler

"Sorry, that's intellectual property of Lucifer Industries" Jon said, before walking back towards his room, as everyone just had a look on their faces that screamed wtf.

"Did Agent Fowler just stutter?" Miko asked

"Yeah, he did" Jack responded

 ***Timeskip tomorrow afternoon***

The next day there is a loud bang on the roof

"What in the name of Primus was that?" Ratchet Grumbled

"I believe that was a delivery I was expecting" Jon Said to everyone's surprise

"What are having delivered to a secret base?" Ratchet complained

"Some parts for the project I was talking about yesterday" Jon replied as he went to lift "Hey Smokescreen, could help me with the crate?"

"Yeah sure" Smokescreen replies as he follows Jon. A few minutes later they come back with a large crate and Smokescreen takes it to Jon's room. Jon grabs a crowbar and pries the lid off of the crate. The he takes the pieces in the crate out of the packing peanuts they were in.

"Good, looks like everything's here" Jon said after he had gotten everything out of the crate.

Back in the main area of the base everyone was wondering what Jon was doing, because every so often they would cuss and swear like a sailor. After 5 or 6 hours Jon came out of his room wearing a strange contraption.

"What in the name of Primus?" Ratchet said as he looked at Jon wearing the contraption.

"Jon, what is that?" Jack asked

"I'm glad you asked. This is my newest invention, The External Muscle Apparatus or EMA for short. What it does is amplifies the strength of the user, the maximum it can amplify is 100 times the user's strength. So let's say I can lift 80 pounds, with the EMA my new max weight I could lift would be 8000 pounds or 4 tons." Jon says with a smile on his face

"That is amazing. Can you make more?" Miko asked with a hint of hope in her voice

"Yeah easily, but do you have $40,000.00 lying around?" Jon said

"Nope." Miko said sadly

"That's not surprising, but the reason it's so expensive is because of the material used in frame and armor. Someone shoot me" Jon said as he pulled down his mask and waited to be shot. "Don't worry I'll be fine guys" eventually Arcee took a shot at him. When the smoke settled Jon was standing there completely unscathed much to the shock everyone.

"This is power of D47. It's a material designed to withstand any form of energy thrown at it. It can survive because the armor is composed of alloy made with anti-matter" Jon said making Ratchet's jaw drop as well as everyone else's "That's why the suit costs so much, but it will allow me to take competent Cybertronians head on with an even level. Besides the EMA making me stronger it also makes me faster" Jon said.

 ***The next day***

Jack and Arcee were about to head out on a scouting mission when Jon asked if he could tag along, after a short discussion Jon was allowed to join them on the mission. Of course Jon wore his armor incase things went south.

 ***In a forest***

In the forest the trio came across a pod that had crashed landed.

"Jack, Jon wait here" Arcee said as she started towards the pod in a stealthful manner.

'I recognize this pod' Arcee thinks to herself as she gets closer. When she steps inside of the pod instantly knows who this pod belongs to.

'No no no, not Arachnid' Arcee thinks as she has a brief flash back of when she and first partner Tailgate were captured by Arachnid, leading to the death of Tailgate.

"Arcee to base" Arcee said into her comm as she rushed out of the pod, back towards Jack and Jon. The only response she got was static.

"Jack, Jon Get on Now!" Arcee said she transformed. Jack jumped on, but Jon saw that there wasn't enough room with him in his armor.

"drive, I'll keep up" Jon said while smirking. He then pulled his helm down over his face. Arcee took off with Jon keeping pace with her. After moving for a few minutes Arcee tried her comm again with no avail, that's when they came into a clearing. In the clearing was none other than Arachnid.

"Hello my dear Arcee, having any luck keeping your partners?" Arachnid asked?

 **And Boom chapter complete. Read and Review.**


	4. An old nightmare

**Read and Review**

Chapter 4: **An old nightmare**

 **Warning: Incoming Violence**

 _"Hello my dear Arcee, having any luck keeping your partners?" Airachnid asked?_

"Airachnid" Arcee hissed as Jack got off her, allowing Arcee to transform.

"I assume that you've seen my collection, since you went into my pod?" Arachnid asked

"Collection? That's an abomination" Arcee spat

"Maybe I should add your partner's heads to my collection" Airachnid smirked

"You will not touch Jack" Arcee hissed

"What the hell Arcee? What am I? Chop Liver? She said "heads" as in plural meaning she's planning on killing both me and Jack" Jon said slightly pissed off

"And You are?" Airachnid asked slightly confused

"Only the greatest mind this planet has ever seen. The name's Jonathan Lucifer. Now, Let me show me why my family has that last name" Jon said, the last sentence in tone that sounded like something out of horror movie. He then sprinted forward and then jumped at Airachnid and before she could react Jon punched her right in the face plate, not only denting it, but he also sent her flying backwards and through several trees. Jon landed in a pose like Iron Man, also he caused a slight crater. When he stood up and looked at Arcee, it was obvious that he was pissed even if his face was hidden behind a mask. He then flipped her the bird before storming past her and Jack only to be shot in the back by Airachnid.

"That ought to teach him to underestimate me" Airachnid smirk. Her smirk vanished when sound started coming from the smoke, then something started singing

 _I have a big gun_ _  
I took it from my Lord_ _  
Sick with Justice_ _  
I just wanna feel you_ __

 _I'm your angel_ _  
Only a ring away_ _  
_

As the smoke cleared Airachnid was shocked to see that Jon was still standing and completely intacted

 _You make me violate you_ _  
No matter who you are_ __

 _It's all up to you_ _  
No one lives forever_ _  
_

Jon started to slowly walk towards her

 _Been burn in the hell_ _  
By all those pigs out there_ __

 _It's always been hell_ _  
From when I was born_ __

 _They make me violate them_ _  
No matter who they are_ _  
_

Jon reached behind his back and pulled out an item that started to transform into a large gun.

 _Get down on your knees_ _  
Get a good head on your shoulders_ _  
If it's for your guys_ __

 _Go to the end of the earth_ _  
Do what you think_ _  
Give it with dedication_ _  
I'll put out your misery_

 _Have no prayer_ _  
So, I keep the gun with me_ __

 _For my safety_ _  
I'll do it with no sweat_

He aims the gun at Airachnid __

 _They mean business_ _  
No time for sissy pig_ __

 _Queen of ocean_ _  
Sing "the Volga" to you_ __

 _No need to think about it_ _  
You do it or you die_ _  
_

He pulls the trigger and at first nothing, but then a large laser blast explodes out of the gun making the air around Jon crackle with energy

 _Those aren't tears_ _  
Don't let it trick on you_ __

 _I am hard as steel_ _  
Get out of my way_ __

 _Pay back all at once_ __

 _Suck away the tender part_ __

 _You made a mess_ _  
For Christ sake, this rotten world_ _  
Shit out of luck_ _  
Go with my vision_ _  
Light up the fire_ _  
Right on the power_ _  
Weapon... I have it all_ _  
_

After the laser dies down, Airachnid is standing there, her armor has several holes in it from the laser

 _Get down on your knees_ _  
Get a good head on your shoulders_ _  
If it's for your guys_ _  
Go to the end of the earth_ __

 _Do what you think_ _  
Give it with dedication_ _  
I'll put out your misery_ __

 _You made a mess_ _  
For Christ sake, this rotten world_ _  
Shit out of luck_ __

 _Go with my vision_ _  
Light up the fire_ _  
Right on the power_ _  
Weapon... I have it all_

As the song ends Jon pulls out a grenade and chucks it into one of the holes in Airachnid's chest armor. When it exploded Arachnid groaned then collapsed onto the ground.

 **End of violence**

Arcee and Jack just looked at Jon with awe

"Now that is why you don't piss me off, or shoot me in the back" Jon said as he glared at Arcee and Airachnid as he walked away. He found himself back at Airachnid's ship. He pulls out another grenade and throws it at her ship. When it explodes, there is a very satisfying sound of the energon spontaneously combusting and violently ripping the pod apart in a torrent of blue flames.

"Ratchet I need a bridge" Arcee said into her Comm as she and Jack walked up behind Jon as he watched the pod burn. Jon had his mask up allowing Arcee and jack see the slightly crazed look on his face.

"Remind me to never piss him off" Jack said slightly scared

"I think I can agree with you on that, junior partner" Arcee said as she smiled at Jack. Then the Ground bridge opened up and the trio walked through and arrived back at base.

"What happened out there" Ratchet grumbled

"Airachnid happened" Arcee said making the other bots eyes widen

"Then I kicked her ass back to hole she crawled out of. She should be within inches of her life, hopefully the decepticons will find her and she will tell them not harass us anymore" Jon said as everyone just looked at him confused.

"Jonathan, just what did you do?" Optimus asked slightly scared inside

"Well first we encountered Airachnid, then Arcee seemed to miss that Arachnid threatened me and Jack. She only promised to protect Jack. So I got pissed for being forgotten, so I punched Airachnid in the face. She was sent flying back through several trees and a nice dent in the shape of fist should be permanently imprinted on her face. Then Airachnid shot me in back, so in return I shot her with a large and powerful laser that reduced her armor to Swiss cheese. Then I threw a grenade into one of the holes on her chest armor, giving her indigestion. Then I blew her ship up." Jon said as horror crossed the faces of Bee, Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Smokescreen. Jon walked to his room and removed the armor. He then took a shower and went to bed.

The Autobots are still amazed and horrified at what Jon.

"I can't believe that he did that" Bulkhead said as Jack showed everyone the photo of Arachnid after Jon was through with her.

"I believe that we learned something about our newest member today" Optimus said

"What? That he has serious anger issues?" Miko interjected

"Or that he is insane and possibly a threat to the rest of us?" Ratchet said

 ***TImeskip The next day***

It was about 10 in the morning when Jon decided to take the EMA out for a test to see how long the battery will last under constant use. He went outside of the base and went for a run in the EMA. He had been running for a while when he sees a blue predator drone diving at him. Jon changes direction to avoid getting hit only for the drone to follow him.

"Ok, what the hell is that drone doing?" Jon mutters. The drone then changes direction to continue following him. When the drone gets close enough it transform to a lanky mech with a visor for a face. It's body was angular and jagged with purple neon accenting its body.

"who the hell are you?" Jon asked

"Soundwave" Soundwave said using a recording, then reaches forward to grab Jon. Jon presses his comm as he ran away from the hand

"Uhh, I could use some back up, a bot named Soundwave is trying to grab me" Jon said into his comm

"SOUNDWAVE!? HE'S TRYING TO CAPTURE YOU? Back up is on its way" Ratchet said, as a ground bridge opened up revealing Optimus and Smokescreen charging at Soundwave. As Jon watched them come to his aid, Soundwave took Jon being distracted to grab him.

"Oi! Put me down you overgrown tape recorder" Jon yelled at Soundwave.

"Halt Autobots, stand down or I'll kill the human" Soundwave through multiple audio clips.

"Stand down Smokescreen, we can't risk Jonathan's safety" Optimus said

"Oh come on" Smokescreen whined. After they stood down a bridge appeared and Soundwave walked through taking Jon with him.

"Optimus to base, mission was a failure. The decepticons captured Jon" Optimus said sadly as he and Smokescreen returned to base.

 **Read and Review**


	5. update

I haven't forgotten about this story. my old laptop died and haven't had the chance to transfer everything off the old hard drive. I had a partial chapter written and almost ready to go, but I'm probably going to start from scratch for chapter 5. Hopefully i will a new chapter for ya in a couple of weeks.

Thanks for sticking with me

-xtz56


End file.
